


Prompt Exchange!!

by DuPhilycheesesteak



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuPhilycheesesteak/pseuds/DuPhilycheesesteak
Summary: Ok, so this past season finale seriously killed my heart, and I'm genuinely worried for what the rest of the show is gonna be, but, moreover, I'm super pissed they teased us with a healthy and self discovering queer relationship, only to completely waste it and turn it into this pointlessly dramatic tragedy, like, not all gay couples need to end in death or calamity on tv, and this was one show I thought would break that v common trope. In that spirit, I wanna write a fix-it story for my two lovely boys and the end of this past season, however, I am a needy and starving Queliot slut lol so, I would like to propose an exchange of stories, something we can work on for each other, with/without a prompt, and then publish for the public to then enjoy later on. Any takers?!





	Prompt Exchange!!

What it says on the tin


End file.
